


Elevators, Attacks&Personal Heroes.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Cute, Elevators, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Good Loki, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate elevators and living in Avengers Tower is the worst place for you. But thankfully someone very unexpected comes to your help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators, Attacks&Personal Heroes.

I hated that. Tony just had to chose his luft as a full glass one. Like it wasn’t scary emough being pulled up and down by few ropes. I had to also watch how high I was. Loki was standing right next to me as we waited for lift to come. 

“Are you okay mortal?” he asked me. If he asked it meant I was looking like shit.

“Yeah. Sure I am.”

“You look… Terrified.”

“I am not. Everything is okay.”

He was going to say something but lift’s doors opened that moment and we stepped in. The horror I felt was stronger. We were at 10th floor an team was waiting us at 84th. 74 floors. God I hated this building so much. “You look paler than usual are you sure you are not sick mortal?”

“Relax Loki I won’t vomit all over you.”

“I think you might faint not vomit.”

“I am okay.”

“Of course.” 

Loki joined us on earth after our big fight with Thanos. He helped us and decided to stay for other alien treaths. Who knew aliens better than him anyway. He wasn’t too mean but he wasn’t the friendliest person too. He was just okay. He didn’t talk much but he didn’t mean bad. And he was handsome as hell. Okay it was not professional but the guy was hot. And I was just a girl, I had eyes. I couldn’t stop watching him as he walked past me with those piercing bluish green eyes and high cheek bones. But at this moment I couldn’t even look at him. I was that scared. I checked the floor screen at just 15th… Fuck! My hands were shaking.

“(y/n)...” He said softly. Too softly than his usual self.

“Not mortal?” I tried to joke. But my voice was too shaky.

“You are shaking.” he said. He stepped closer. His big cool hand touched my shoulder. If I wasn’t so scared right now I probably would blush. Loki never touched anyone. Like anyone at all. And he touched me so it was a big sign. He liked me enough to touch me.

“I… I hate lifts.” I said. His eyes got wide for a moment. But then he did something very unexpected. He put his arm around me. 

“But you do this every day.” he said.

“I take stairs mostly. When it is dew floors I take stairs and I stay at tower without a need to go out so it is easy. But today I had to visit my friend outaide and… I took stairs at first 10 floors but then I got tired and…”

“Hey… It is okay we are at 35 so not much is left.”

“Oh god.” I said. He just pulled me closer and I dared to put my arms around his waist. He didn’t say anything or moved away. He hugged me back. Which was so suprising. Damn it had to be my lucky day. 

“43.” he said softly. I was holding onto his shirt’s hem. 

“57.” he said. I just closed my eyes thighter. 

“We are almost there dove.” he whispered. ‘Dove?’ Oh god…

“65.” he whispered. His free hand was drawing small circles on my back and it was making me feel better actually.

“79.” he said and the lift stopped. 

“What happened?” I asked panicking. He pulled me closer.

“Nothing. It is probably nothing dove.” he said.

“We are stuck aren’t we?” I asked knowing the answer very well.

“I guess we are.” he answered.

“Oh fuck…” I said. Resting my forehead on his chest.

“Hiw are you feeling about heights?” he asked.

“Usually not bad but here in the lift. I am scared.” I admitted.

“Lets sit then but you should not look anywhere but me or the door.”

“I can do that.” I said. We sat on the floor together. Him softly holding my hand. I took out my phone. 

“Are you sure you can speak?” he asked his thumb softly brushing my wrist.

“Yeah. I can. I think.” I said. “Tony.” I said as he answered his phone.

“Apple pie I am a bit busy right now.”

“We are stuck in the lift!”

“Who are we?”

“Loki and I.”

“Tower is under attack. And the electric panel is damaged. I will take you out as soon as I can.”

“How soon?”

“Give me couple of hours.”

“Hours?”

“I will take you out pie. Relax.” he said and hung up.

“What did he say?” Loki said slowly. I was shaking again. The idea of couple hours in a lift. On such a high floor. 

“Someone attacked the tower. And electric panel is gone. He said he will try to fix but it will take couple of hours.”

“It is not that bad.” He said.

“I will die here.”

“You won’t.”

“It is too high what if the ropes will give up and we will fall.”

“I will hold you. Fall can’t damage me I can protect you.”

“What if our air will end.”

“Conditioner is still working.”

“What if I will have a panic attack?” 

“I will calm you down.”

“What if I …” but before I could finish my question he pressed his finger to my lips.

“Hush little mortal. I know, I can visibly see, how terrified you are of lifts but nothing will happen to you. You have my word. Now. Lets distract you. Tell me, how this fear started?” he asked.

“I was little. And… And I was a bit heavier than my friends we were at kindergarden and we had this big lift. And as we were in in got stuck in between two floors. Everyone was crying and it was kind of caotic. I never could get over it. Sometimes I would blame myself because I added extra weight, or imagine the lift on free fall…”

“So it is because a bad memory and your rich imagination?”

“And curiosity. I might or might not read all info about lift accidents.”

“Clasic mortals. Always looking at somewhere where you should not.”

“I couldn’t help it.”

“None of you actually can.” he said and smiled. It wasn’t a cocky smile it was a smile with some adoring.

“Want me to tell you a story?” he asked.

“Yeah… If it won’t be a trouble.”

“It would not… It’s been a while since the last time I talked with anyone anyway…”

“You are nice to talk… I mean I don’t think anyone would not want to talk to you. You are good under that ‘you all are here to serve me’ attitude.”

“They call me silver tongue for a reason, maybe two… But your teammates are not fan of mine or my actions.”

“But you helped them save the world.”

“I attacked your world before that.”

“I know. But… I think you deserved to be at least our… Someone we chat with.”

“They are not as optimistic as you are.” He said softly. Softly pushing my hair behind my ear. His wrist brushed my cheek and I couldn’t stop the pink dusting it. 

“Your heart beat is still too fast for normal.” he said. And I had no idea if it was because the way he touched me or the situation. And that moment suddenly lift shook and we slided down a bit. Just a tiny bit but my heart stopped for a minute.

“I am going to die.” I repeated.

“I told you dove. I won’t let anything happen to you.” he said. “Maybe you should take a nap.”

“I don’t think I will be able to.”

“Come on little dove. I promised you a story.” he said and guided my head to his lap. My cheek was resting on his muscled lean thigh and his slim fingers were inside my hair; combing it, caresing it…

“When me and Thor were younger, just kids actually, we ran away from the palace. And we got in trouble. Some down worlders attacked us. They tried to kidnap us and want some gold for us. But Thor started to kick around and threaten them and… We were just little kids. I mean the men who tried to kidnap us were huge and we were like little mice fighting big cats. It was… It was simply not possible for us to win that fight. But still Thor being Thor he started to threaten them like we could win. And if our mother did not notice soon enough that we were missing we would br dead. After Odin’s soldiers saved us and brought us back to palace both Odin and our mother were very angry and we had a punishment. I had to live with elves for 50 years and Thor had to live with dwarves.”

“This is where you learned magic?” I asked.

“Yes. And also this is where Thor’s hammer was made.”

“So the punishment helped you two become who you are.”

“Yes dove.”

“And if you two did not run away and would be clever little boys…”

“I don’t even know how different things would be.” he said. 

“I am kind of glad things happened the way they happened…” 

“You are glad I attacked your home planet?”

“I am gald you are here to keep me safe. I forgave you for that long time ago Loki.” I said honestly. 

“I know.” he said softly pressing his lips to my head. He didn’t kiss it he just kept his lips pressed to my skin and I was glad he was there for me. 

Hours passed and it only made me feel more anxious. Loki was touching me more and more knowing skin contact was relaxing me for some time. And knowing he didn’t like people crossing his personal space lines it was a very exceptional moment. But after some time it was impossible to calm me. Everything was glass, everything was see through. I fucking could see how high we were and my hands my whole body was shaking. 

“I have an idea to get out of here but you won’t like it.” Loki said calmly. Too calmly.

“Speak.”

“I can get us out of here but it includes climbing to the roof of elevator and breaking the door.”

“It will move.”

“A bit yes. But I will be gentle.”

“Can you break a metal door?” I asked. 

“Love I can tear many things apart including that metal door.” he smirked. Okay even in this horrible situation that was hot as hell. He got up and reached the roof opened it and he pulled himself up. Damn those arms and his strenght. He offered me his arm and pulled me up in one swift movement. I was not one of the lightest gals around and guy just pulled me 3 metres up with one hand. Interesting how else could he lift me up, in bed maybe, maybe pressed to a wall… 

“ Step back darling…” he said. Lift’s door which was seperating us from the safety of a real floor was half meter above us but Loki was tall as a tree so he had no problem reaching its middle. He placed his long slim fingers there and started to pull them apart. I couldn’t help but watch his strong back and lean muscly arms… Damn I could used to being in those arms and holding onto that back. My heart barely stop watching how metal door was getting torn like a paper by Loki’s hands.

“Fuck me.” I said with shock.

“Language little dove. Those words are too nasty for that lovely lips of yours.” he said and I was a bit redder than I should.

As I saw the freedom Loki climbed up and helped me too. I just leaned to a wall for a while thanking all the gods.

“Better?” he asked me a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah. Thanks to you.” I said and wrapped my arms around his long neck without a second thought. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

“I could not let that scary elevator hurt you could I?” he asked. I slowly smacked his chest and smiled.

“Well you better be there when I will have to use that monster.” I said.

“I gladly will be.” he said and suddanly his lips met mine and I could swear I saw the stars.

“You had too much stress for a day dove. Lets get you some tea.” he said and wrapped an arm around my waist guiding us to kitchen.

***

“OKAY GUYS SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ELEVATOR DOOR? WHO THE FUCK HAPPENED?” we heard Tony shout as we were watching TV few hours later.

I just looked at Loki and both of us started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and request.  
> Love you all...


End file.
